The present invention relates to a stamping apparatus for forming a push rod with formed ends.
It is known to make elongated structural components such as a brake push rod by taking a long rod, machining one end to form a ball, and forging an opposite end to form a flattened area which is subsequently drilled, machined, and/or otherwise finished to form a precision hole. However, machining and forging operations are expensive since they require set-up time and require the use of expensive capital equipment. Further, they may result in substantial “in-process” inventory. It is desirable to manufacture these components from less expensive processes and more easily automated processes. More broadly, it is desirable to form accurate ball sections, ring sections, and/or threaded sections by stamping processes rather than having to utilize machining operations.
Accordingly, an apparatus solving the aforementioned problems and having the aforementioned advantages is desired.